Episode 744
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "No Way Out - Admiral Fujitora's Ruthless Pursuit!" is the 744th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The Straw Hats, samurai, and Corrida Colosseum gladiators escape from Admiral Fujitora and run to their ships. Fujitora prepares to crush them with his floating rubble, but the citizens of Dressrosa chase after the criminals with the apparent intention of taking down the Straw Hats themselves due to Luffy kidnapping Rebecca. However, they really knew where Rebecca is and are doing this as a ruse to prevent Fujitora from dropping the rubble and help the Straw Hats escape. On Orlumbus' flagship, the Yonta Maria, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Sai, Ideo, Leo, Hajrudin, and Orlumbus ask Luffy for them and their crews to serve under him. Long Summary Luffy is sent flying through Dressrosa's coastline by Admiral Fujitora's gravity wave, and upon Cavendish's orders he is grabbed by Hajrudin. Cavendish orders Hajrudin to take Luffy to the port, and Luffy unsuccessfully tries to escape from the giant's grasp and get back to his battle. Zoro prepares to have his turn fighting Fujitora, but Bartolomeo stops him, saying they have another arrangement. The Straw Hats, samurai, and Corrida Colosseum gladiators rush onto the coast, and Usopp wonders how they could have docked all their ships there. Orlumbus reveals to him that his Nita Maria ships are all lined up single file, holding up a makeshift dock leading to the rest of their ships in a foggy area five kilometers away. As the criminals run onto the makeshift dock, Luffy attempts to escape from Hajrudin's grasp yet again, but the giant retains his grip, saying they have something to do. Fujitora stands by the eastern harbor, intent on not allowing the criminals to escape. He moves the large mass of rubble floating in the sky over the Nita Maria, shocking the people below. The people on Dressrosa are scared as well, and Fujitora begins reflecting, knowing that the Straw Hats and their allies will soon perish. However, even if they somehow managed to escape, they would be targeted by the Yonko, so either way they will undergo hell. Fujitora notes Luffy's sympathy for his blindness, but reveals that he blinded himself because he had seen many things he did not want to. Usopp frets about the looming rubble as the criminals run faster, and Fujitora scatters the rubble so that it extends over the entire line of ships. Fujitora begins dropping the rubble when he is suddenly approached by a horde of citizens. Fujitora attempts to stop them, but they run past him, shouting their intentions to get Rebecca back and take down the criminals themselves. The citizens run to the coast as the criminals notice that the rubble is not coming down, and Luffy stands on Hajrudin's shoulder after convincing him he will not go back. Luffy sees the citizens going after him and wonders what they are doing. As the citizens run past Fujitora, he hears one of them ask why they are doing this, as Rebecca was really with Kyros. Another citizen replies that they knew this, as well as who the fairies really were. As such, the citizens are only putting on a facade, shouting threats with smiles on their faces and stopping at the edge of the coast to cheer on the Straw Hats. Fujitora reflects that everyone really does want to help Luffy and begins wondering what Luffy looks like, as he regrets blinding himself. At the Marine camp, Bastille hears about the citizens at the port and wonders what Fujitora is doing. The Straw Hats are awestruck when they reach the enormous flagship Yonta Maria, and Bartolomeo promises to show them his ship later. Hajrudin reveals that he and four other giants are going to reform the Giant Warrior Pirates, and Orlumbus says that his fleet of 56 ships should also help them, which confused the Straw Hats. Leo says that he and the Tonta Corps were given permission to help as well, Ideo reveals that he has formed an alliance with Blue Gilly, Abdullah, and Jeet, and Suleiman reveals that he has joined Cavendish. Luffy gets confused at the sudden onslaught of news, and they reveal that they had planned this while staying at the palace for two days. Bartolomeo then steps forward and requests Luffy to allow the seven crews present to serve under him like parent and child. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime extends the scene of Issho levitating all the rubble over Luffy and his allies. **In the anime, Issho first clumped all the rubble into one gigantic sphere before eventually dispersing them all over the sky. *In the anime, Orlumbus confirmed that the ships forming the bridge were Nita Marias. *Unlike the manga, Issho was dropping some of the rubble just when the Dressrosa citizens arrive at the eastern port. *The anime adds the following: **Viola informing her father about the Dressrosa citizens' actions at the eastern port. **Hajrudin releasing Luffy and letting him stand on his shoulder as they were fleeing. **Gatz encouraging the citizens to help Luffy. *While the leading representatives of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet are being introduced, they are not being numbered like in the manga. Instead they are shown with the same number of crew members (or in smaller crews). **Farul and Gambia are the only named characters of a crew that was not specificly shown. **The Happo Navy uniform is shown for the first time. **The anime shows silhouettes of Hajrudin's comrades. *The preview for the next episode has a nightly skyline background instead of the regular sea. Site Navigation